


You can't run away from me,honey

by cucumberpatch



Series: Hide and seek [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux have twin son, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slow Build, four years later
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberpatch/pseuds/cucumberpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's twin son is Anakin and Kes.<br/>Poe is Papa and Hux is Da.<br/>The real papa is angry and try to take his family back but against Hux will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also Thai language 'cause I'm really bad in Eng gramma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't run away from me,honey

 

“อนาคิน!! อย่าวิ่งไปทางนั้นสิ!”

เสียงตะโกนเรียกทำให้เด็กผู้ชายผมสีดำสนิทหยุดชะงักก่อนจะหันมายิ้มแหะๆให้คนเรียก เด็กชายวัย 4 ขวบวิ่งกลับมาหาคนเรียกที่ยืนหน้าบึ้งพร้อมกับกอดอ้อน

“ดาโกรธคินเหรอ?”

“ไม่ได้โกรธ แต่ปาป๊าทำงานอยู่ มันอันตราย”

“แล้วทำไมเคสอยู่กับป๊าได้ล่ะฮะ?”

“ก็เคสนั่งนิ่งๆไม่วิ่งไปมาเหมือนลูกไง”

พูดจบก็อุ้มขึ้นมาหา ถึงแม้พึ่งจะดุเด็กน้อยในอ้อมแขนไปแต่ก็ยังคงรักและเอ็นดูเช่นเคย อาร์มิเทจ ฮักซ์อุ้มลูกชายตนเองไปในทิศทางที่มี ‘ปาป๊า’ ของเด็กๆกำลังซ่อมเครื่องยนต์อยู่พร้อมกับลูกชายอีกคน มือบางขยี้ผมสีแดงของเด็กน้อยที่นั่งนิ่งอยู่ข้างๆชายร่างหนาผมสีน้ำตาลเข็มหยิก โพ ดาเมรอนเงยหน้ามายิ้มให้เขาพร้อมกับวางไขควงลงแล้วรับอานาคินมาอุ้ม

“ว่าไง บัดดี้ เมื่อกี้โวยวายอะไรกับดา หืม?”

“ดาไม่ให้คินมาหาปาป๊านี่นา”

“ดาเขากลัวจะมาซนไงล่ะ เนอะ เคส?”

เด็กชายผมแดงพยักหน้าหงึกๆพร้อมกับหันไปยิ้มเย้ยอนาคินที่เบะปากนิดๆ

ฮักซ์มองภาพตรงหน้าทั้งหมดแล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ 4ปีก่อนโพพาเขาหนีมายังดาวดวงหนึ่งที่อยู่เกือบสุดจักรวาล มันเป็นดาวเล็กๆที่อยู่ห่างไกลผู้คนและความเจริญรุ่งเรือง บ้านหลังเก่าหลังหนึ่งที่พวกเขาเจอในวันนั้นก็คือบ้านที่ทุกวันนี้อยู่อาศัย ทั้งเขาและโพช่วยกันสร้างทุกอย่างขึ้นมาทีละเล็กทีละน้อยเพราะโพเองก็คงกลับไปไม่ได้แล้วเพราะนอกจากจะช่วยนายพลของปฐมภาคีหลบหนีแล้วเขายังพาลูกของไคโล เร็นหลบหนีมาด้วยอีก ความผิดของเขาทำให้ไม่อาจกลับไปได้อีกแล้ว ทั้งสองจึงอยู่ด้วยกันมาเรื่อยๆในแบบที่เป็นทั้งเพื่อน คู่กัดและที่พึ่งสุดท้าย แต่ไม่มีแม้แต่วันใดที่โพกับฮักซ์นั้นจะพัฒนากันไปได้มากกว่าคนรัก จนกระทั่งวันหนึ่งที่เด็กๆเริ่มหัดพูด…

“แล้วจะให้เด็กๆพวกนี้เรียกนายว่าอะไร”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยถามขึ้นขณะที่แกว่งๆนิ้วให้เด็กน้อยผมสีแดงจับ เคสซึ่งเขารู้ทีหลังว่าคือชื่อของพ่อโพและตอนนี้ได้เป็นชื่อของลูกของเขาไปเสียแล้ว เคสร้องอ้อแอ้พลางเรียกดาดาและชี้มาที่ผู้ให้กำเนดที่ยิ้มแก้มแทบปริ ตั้งแต่หนีมาฮักซ์เองก็เปลี่ยนแปลงไปทีละนิดจนแทบไม่เหลือเค้าของนายพลผู้โหดเหี้ยมอีกแล้ว เด็กๆทำให้นิสัยเหล่านั้นหายไปหมด

“ก็...ปาป๊าแล้วกัน”

“หือ?”

“ก็...นายเป็นแม่เด็กๆก็ต้องมีพ่อใช่มั้ยล่ะ หัวแดง?”

“ไม่...รู้สิ?”

“ฉันจะเป็นพ่อให้เด็กๆเอง ยังไงก็อยู่ด้วยกันมาขนาดนี้แล้วนี่นะ”

“แต่...เด็กๆไม่ใช่ลูกนายนี่”

“ฉันรักและผูกพันกับเด็กๆแล้วล่ะ ให้ฉันเป็นไม่ได้หรือไง?”

มือใหญ่เอื้อมมาแตะมือบางจนคนถูกจับมือถึงกับขนลุก ไม่ใช่เพราะความรังเกียจแต่มันคือความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดแบบที่เขาเคยรู้สึกให้เร็นในตอนแรกๆที่พึ่งเจอกัน มัน...แผ่วาบไปทั่วร่าง ไหนจะรอยยิ้มอ่อนๆที่โพส่งมาให้จนเขายิ้มตอบแล้วก้มลงไปหาเคสที่ยังคงมองพวกเขาตาแป๋วและอนาคินที่นอนหลับอยู่ข้างๆ

“นี่ปาป๊านะ...เรียกเร็วเคส ปาป๊า”

 

 

เสียงตูมดังสนั่นจากอีกฝั่งบ้านทำให้ทั้ง4คนสะดุ้งเฮือก เด็กๆทั้งสองร้องอย่างตื่นกลัวและเกาะติดผู้ปกครองไว้แน่น โพและฮักซ์สบตากันก่อนที่โพจะส่งอนาคินให้ฮักซ์มากอดไว้พร้อมกับส่งซิกให้หยิบปืนที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้โต๊ะและให้ไปหลบอยู่ในหลุมหลบภัยที่พวกเขาช่วยกันสร้างขึ้นมาหากเกิดเหตุอะไร จากนั้นโพจึงหยิบบลาสเตอร์อีกกระบอกเหน็บเอวแล้วลุกออกไปดู

ขอแค่ไม่ใช่เร็น..อย่าเป็นเร็นเลย….

 

 

โพหายไปนานพอดูกับความเงียบสนิท ฮักซ์กอดลูกทั้งสองไว้แน่นพยายามบอกให้เงียบๆด้วยความหวั่นกลัว เขาพยายามปลอบลูกทั้งสองที่พยายามถามย้ำว่าโพไปไหนและจะกลับมาไหม ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่อาจตอบได้ได้ความเงียบงันแบบนี้ ในใจหวั่นเกรงและกลัวเหลือเกิน กลัวว่าเพื่อนเพียงคนเดียวที่เขามีตอนนี้จะไม่กลับมาอีกและลูกๆต้องถูกพรากไป

จนในที่สุดก็ได้ยินเสียงเคาะจากประตูไม้ด้านบนศีรษะพร้อมกับโพที่เปิดออก เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฮักซ์รู้สึกอยากกอดโพมากแต่พอได้เห็นรอยยิ้มทะเล้นราวกับหยอกล้ออยู่นั้นก็ทำให้เบ้ปากทันที

“ไม่มีอะไร แค่มีคนทำสปีดเดอร์เสียที่หน้าบ้านน่ะ เขากำลังจะพาลูกไปโรงเรียนพอดี ไม่ไกลจากนี่เท่าไหร่”

โพอธิบายพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือลงมารับลูกทั้งสองของเขาที่ถามกันใหญ่ว่าโรงเรียนคืออะไร ฮักซ์ปีนบันไดไม้ขึ้นมาพร้อมกับฟังที่โพพูดไปด้วย ในใจก็ยังคงระแวงว่าจะเป็นแผนการอะไรหรือไม่ เร็นคงไม่พบพวกเขาจริงๆใช่ไหม เมื่อผ่านไปหลายชั่วโมงจนพลบค่ำแล้วก็ยังไม่มีใครบุกมาฮักซ์จึงเบาใจขึ้น เขาถอนหายใจออกมาน้อยๆหลังจากที่ส่งเด็กทั้งสองเข้านอนไปแล้วและทรุดนั่งลงตรงข้ามโพที่กำลังซ่อมเครื่องทำความอุ่นขนาดจิ๋วอยู่ที่โต๊ะกินข้าว

“ฉันว่าเราควรจะส่งคินกับเคสเข้าโรงเรียนนะ”

โพพูดขึ้นขณะที่ยกแก้วนมขึ้นดื่ม ฮักซ์ยังคงเงียบเพราะกำลังใช้ความคิดอย่างหนัก นิ้วเรียวลูบขอบแก้วช้าๆพร้อมกับมือหนาที่เลื่อนมาจับมือนั้นไว้

 

 

พอมาถึงตอนนี้แล้วเขาคิดว่าพักนี้โพดูแปลกไป ไม่ว่าจะอาการที่มักจะชอบแอบมองเขาบ่อยๆหรือยิ้มเวลาที่เขาเล่นกับลูกๆ บางคืนนั้นโพก็ดึงเขาที่เกือบจะหลับแล้วมากอดเท่าที่ทำได้เพราะมีลูกทั้งสองนอนตรงกลางอีก

เขาไม่ได้โง่ขนาดไม่รู้ว่าโพกำลังคิดอะไร

และจะว่าไปเขาเองก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรคนตรงหน้าเลยด้วยซ้ำ

ออกจะ...ต้องการไม่ต่างกันเท่าไร

มือบางจึงเลื่อนไปกุมมือนั้นไว้บ้างแล้วเงยหน้ามายิ้มให้อีกคนที่ยังมองเขาด้วยสายตารอคอย

“ถ้านายว่าแบบนั้น จริงๆฉันก็อยากสอนลูกเองมากกว่า”

“ให้ลูกไปเรียนจะได้รู้จักการเข้าสังคมบ้าง มันคงจะดีกว่าที่อยู่แต่กับพวกเรา”

“ก็จริง...”

“อีกอย่าง...ฉันจะได้อยู่กับนายแค่สองคนบ้าง”

โพพูดขึ้นช้าๆพร้อมกับเล่นนิ้วยาวๆที่ตัวเองกำลังกุมไว้อยู่ ฮักซ์หัวเราะเบาๆแล้วก้มหน้าหลบสายตาร้อนแรงที่อีกคนส่งมาให้ ไม่คิดว่าคนตรงหน้านั้นจะมีวันส่งสายตาแบบนั้นให้เขาสักครั้ง

“หึ พูดอะไรบ้าๆ”

มือบางเลื่อนหลบพร้อมกับยกแก้วนมของตัวเองไปล้างที่อ่างจนไม่ได้เห็นสีหน้าเจื่อนและผิดหวังของอีกคน

“ตอนนี้เราก็อยู่กันแค่สองคนไม่ใช่หรือไง”

เสียงแผ่วเอ่ยขึ้นในบ้านอันเงียบสงบ แน่นอนว่าโพก็ต้องได้ยินแน่นอนเพราะเมื่อหันกลับไปอีกครั้งอาร์มิเทจก็เห็นรอยยิ้มกว้างๆจากนักบินมือหนึ่งของฝ่ายต่อต้านเสียแล้ว

 

 

วันรุ่งขึ้นโพเข้าเมืองไปติดต่อเรื่องโรงเรียนภายในเมืองในขณะที่ฮักซ์กำลังดูแลเด็กๆที่วิ่งซนอย่างดีใจ อนาคินเป็นเด็กร่าเริงและพูดแทบไม่หยุดในขณะที่เคสดูจะเงียบขรึมกว่าแต่พอทั้งสองเล่นกันก็เสียงดังใช่ย่อย ผู้ให้กำเนิดมองด้วยความเอ็นดูในขณะที่กำลังพับผ้าเตรียมเก็บ เสียงตู้มดังขึ้นจากหน้าบ้านอีกครั้งซึ่งฮักซ์ก็ไม่แปลกใจอะไรเพราะนี่ก็เวลาเดียวกันกับเมื่อวาน ครอบครัวนั้นคงจะทำสปีดเดอร์ระเบิดอีกแน่ๆ

“ดาฮะ”

“หืม? อะไรเหรอ เคส?”

“ผมได้ยินเสียงผู้ชายพูดอยู่แถวๆนี้ ใครมาเหรอฮะ?”

มือที่พับผ้าอยู่หยุดทันทีพร้อมกับลุกพรวดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าตื่นกลัว เขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรทั้งนั้นจากตรงนี้ ฮักซ์ฉวยอุ้มลูกทั้งสองไปหลบซ่อนในตู้เสื้อผ้าทันทีพร้อมกับหยิบปืนที่ซ๋อนไว้มาถือ พอมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างสิ่งที่เขาเห็นคือทหารทรูปเปอร์เต็มไปหมดรวมถึงกลุ่มชายชุดดำที่สวมหน้ากากมิดชิด

ไนท์ออฟเร็น...

ไนท์ออฟเร็นมากันครบและกำลังยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านเขา หน้าประตูคือไคโลที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น มือใหญ่ทาบวางกับประตูอยู่...

‘ฮักซ์ ในที่สุดฉันก็หานายเจอ...’

เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นให้หัวพร้อมกับความเจ็บปวดที่แทรกเข้ามาจนทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้น มือยกขึ้นกุมหัวพร้อมกับครางเบาๆ

“ดา?”

เสียงเรียกเบาๆจากด้านข้างทำให้เขาหันขวับไปมอง เคสยืนเกาะกรอบประตูมองเขาอย่างกลัวๆ แต่อนาคินไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นมือบางเอื้อมไปหาลูกชายที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาหา แต่ทว่า...

ร่างเล็กๆก็ลอยขึ้นจากพื้นจนเขามองตามพร้อมนัยน์ตาแดงก่ำน้ำตาคลอ

คนที่เขาหลบหนีมาหลายปีกำลังยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาพร้อมกับหน้ากากที่ถอดออกไปแล้ว เด็กที่ถูกอุ้มดูจะอึ้งมากกว่าตกใจเพราะชายตรงหน้านั้นหน้าคลับคล้ายคลับคลาพวกเขาทั้งสองมาก

“ลูกพ่อ...”

“ไม่!! เขาไม่ใช่ลูกนาย ไคโล!!!”

“ทำไมจะไม่ใช่? ในเมื่อฉันคือคนที่ทำให้นายท้อง”

“ปล่อย...เคส ดาเมรอน จูเนียร์เดี๋ยวนี้ ไคโล เร็น...”

“เคส ดาเมรอน จูเนียร์?”

ร่างสูงทวนคำด้วยสีหน้าว่างเปล่าชั่วขณะก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนเป็นโกรธจัด มือใหญ่ลูบแผ่นหลังเล็กจนเด็กในอ้อมแขนที่กรีดร้องโวยวายหลับไปพร้อมกับส่งให้ไนท์ออฟเร็นคนอื่นอุ้มไว้ขณะที่ก้าวเข้ามาหาฮักซ์ที่ขยับตัวหนีอย่างตื่นกลัว นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมองอีกคนที่เบิกตากว้างมองเขาอย่างโกรธขึ้ง

“โพ ดาเมรอน จะต้องตาย”

“อย่า!!!!!!!”

ฮักซ์กรีดร้องและหมดสติไปในทันทีที่ไคโลโบกมือผ่านพร้อมกับอุ้มร่างเพรียวขึ้น

“หาเด็กอีกคนให้เจอแล้วพากลับไป”

“ครับ นายท่าน”

เสียงเรียบว่างเปล่าเอ่ยรับพร้อมกับแยกตัวไปตามหาเด็กอีกคนหนึ่งที่หลบซ่อนอยู่ ในขณะที่ลอร์ดแห่งเร็นอุ้มคนที่หลับไหลไปแล้วกลับขึ้นยานไป ข้างๆกันนั้นอัศวินคนหนึ่งก็อุ้มลูกชายที่มีผมสีแดงของเขามาเช่นกัน

“ฮักซ์...นายเป็นของฉัน และนายจะไม่มีวันหนีพ้นความจริงนี้”

 

 

ยานลำเล็กค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวออกไปเพื่อกลับไปยังยานไฟนอลไลเซอร์ที่ลอยรออยู่ด้านบนดาวดวงนี้

 

 


End file.
